


擒妖记

by Pikame



Category: PK - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikame/pseuds/Pikame
Kudos: 4





	擒妖记

人物设定：修仙门派的师兄弟，同一门派不同师傅  
师尊 喜爷爷   
山下智久 师从泷泽君 主武器 斩妖刀   
龟梨和也 师从堂本君 主武器 灭魂扇  
会有少数门把作为工具人出现 仅为工具 不配拥有戏份

这个该死的淫妖！！山下智久一边咒骂着，一边走进一个山洞里面休息，追踪这个淫妖已经有很长一段时间了，本以为这次可以把它擒拿住，没想到又被这狡猾的妖怪逃走了，自己还受了不小的伤，越想越是有一些气闷。早知道会这样就不和龟梨和也闹别扭分开了，落单了还中了淫妖的计，心里超不甘心！要是被龟梨君看到自己现在这个狼狈的样子实在是太狼狈了。这个淫妖在这里祸害了不少的平民，靠着自己亦男亦女的样子诱骗年轻的壮年男子然后摄取他们的元阳修炼自己的妖术，简直有违天道！！等他恢复了一定要把这个妖孽打到灰飞烟灭！！！山下智久来到了一个山洞准备调息恢复一下，他在山洞里找了一块看起来干净的地方坐下，但是调息了一段时间之后感觉身体越来越奇怪了，经脉里面仿佛有一团火在四窜慢慢的那团火往小腹那里去了。。。山下智久觉得浑身发热难受的仿佛要爆炸一样，他想起刚刚来的时候路过一潭瀑布去凉快一下也好于是他起身来到了瀑布下冲洗着身体的燥热，然而冰冷的瀑布并没有缓解身体里的热度反而因为他多次运转着体内的真气变的越来越热，不一会山下智久听到旁边传来了淫妖的笑声，刚想要祭出体内的法器只觉得心口一痛眼前一片金光晕了过去。。。  
“呵呵呵呵呵，没想到山下君中了我的淫毒还能支撑那么久呢，不亏是泷泽君最得意的弟子，恩~奴家看看你那么俊俏的脸我可有点不舍得把你吸干了呢。怎么样？中了淫毒的感觉可不好受吧，一会热一会痒的。要不要奴家帮帮你呀。要知道如果不解毒的话死状很可怕的哟。”说着靠在了山下智久的身上，抚摸着他蜜色壮硕的胸肌。  
“滚”被绑住的山下智久恨的要死要不是之前的一时疏忽怎么会落到这样的境地，如果被龟梨和也看到...山下智久不敢想象下去  
“啊咧，没想到山下君竟然如此贞洁呢，要知道和我做过可是会让你体验到升天的快感哦”说着淫妖竟然当着山下智久的面褪去了身上的薄纱，露出了裸露的身体那是一个有着女性酮体男性下体的身体并且用双手抚摸着自己的身体发出了羞人的呻吟。山下智久看了一眼就闭起了双眼，因为淫毒的关系身上更加燥热难耐了，不知道自己的理智还能坚持多久。但是不知道为什么这个时候听着淫妖的呻吟他脑海里面浮现的脸是龟梨和也的脸。唔，这个时候想到那个万年冰山真的是太糟糕了。山下暗自唾弃自己怎么可以对龟梨有这样的心思。。。可是那些画面浮现在脑海里面让他特别的兴奋。他的身体也起了明显的反映。。。  
此时的龟梨和也并不知道有人对他有如此的遐思，他沿着山下留下的记印来到了瀑布附近，浮现在他眼前的是裸露着的淫妖和被绑着的山下，那个淫荡的妖孽正欲对山下君行不轨之事，龟梨不由得气红了眼黑着一张冰山脸足下一点向淫妖飞去，凌空结起一个结界困住了淫妖，趁着淫妖欲火焚身还没反应过来祭出了体内的灭魂扇和自己的契约兽小兰，小兰是一只成年的食妖兽最喜欢吞食妖物，闻到了妖怪的味道特别的兴奋冲着淫妖的方向跑去，就算淫妖的法力再深厚也招架不住这突然出现气势汹汹的一人一兽，渐渐有点落了下风。不由得又使出老花招淫言荡语的开始调戏起龟梨君来。可是越是调戏龟梨君的脸色越是不好，抿着嘴下手更加凶狠了起来，趁着淫妖分心的间隙龟梨和也替山下智久松了绑并且狠狠瞪了山下一眼，山下心头不由一惊：‘糟糕，龟梨君又生我气了吧。’还没来得及回神就看到淫妖往他这里冲来“哎呦呦，山下君~你看看奴家身上都被打红了呢”一边说着一边又敞开了自己的衣服。山下不由得心下大怒祭出斩妖刀迎头向淫妖劈去。。。淫妖本想要靠着山下发呆的瞬间又使出旧花招遁走的，没想到这个嫩头儿迎面就是一刀。身中要害的淫妖还没来得及讨饶就被身后追来的龟梨和也一掌震断了经脉，奄奄一息又怨毒的看了山下智久一眼恶狠狠的吼道：“呵呵呵呵。。。。别得意，中的淫毒还没解呢，说不定呢。。。小郎君的死状比我还可怖哈哈。。我。。。可知道你心底的秘密。。。。”还没说完小兰扑了上去一口吞下了这个淫妖。舒服的抖了抖身上的毛伸了个懒腰用头又蹭了蹭龟梨和也仿佛在求主人的表扬，龟梨和也揉了揉小兰蓬松的毛发，拍了拍它：“小兰最厉害了。”山下智久看了心下倒是有点羡慕‘怎么不来表扬一下我的’龟梨和也向着他走来，迎风飘来一阵熟悉的茉莉香气让山下智久不由心头一荡，那种羞于启齿的感觉又一次袭来了，这个感觉似乎比之前更加的厉害加上刚刚斩妖又动用了真气身体更加的难受了，察觉出山下的异常表现，龟梨和也有些焦急的靠近了他“山下君，没事吧你的情况看上去不太好。”山下智久这个时候浑身热的头昏脑涨的，看到龟梨和也靠近自己放大的脸还有那股身体的香气顿时下体起了反应，他只能用手挡住重要部位，往后退了几步，还没怎么动就觉得忽然脚下一软又一次晕了过去。  
龟梨和也有点无奈，每次遇到山下智久总没有好事，摇了摇头只能让小兰背起山下智久来到之前路过的山洞让他休息一会，龟梨和也感受到现在山下的气息非常的紊乱，他在山洞口下了禁制。现在没有人可以发现他们，没有外人的打扰也可以让山下君好好调息，不至于受到影响走火入魔，至于淫妖下的淫毒他取出随身带着的芥子1 翻找解除淫毒的方法。可惜看了很多本书这解除淫毒的方法挺简单就是需要通过交合。“交合！真是开玩笑现在去哪里找人？”龟梨和也头疼，要知道如果淫毒不解毒发的话会经脉爆裂而死。“真是有点难办了”过了很久山下君的情况似乎不是很好，原本小麦色的肌肤现在都烧红了，汗水早已打湿了头发一缕缕贴在脸上，嘴里还絮絮叨叨的说着什么，龟梨和也有点担心他的情况走过去探了一下他的脉息刚靠近就被山下智久一把抱住扑倒在他的怀里。“喂，放开我山下君你清醒一点”山下智久没有任何的回应。双手牢牢的困住龟梨和也，整个身子紧紧的贴住他任凭龟梨和也怎么挣脱也丝毫不肯松手，越是挣脱山下君越是用力的抱紧他，他能感受到山下的身体真的热的仿佛烧热的炭火这个情况下真有点担心他会走火入魔经脉爆裂，心下一软也就任由山下抱着了。  
山下智久仿佛做了一个很长的梦，梦见幼年的他和龟梨君从遥远的小岛来到蓬莱学艺，他还记得那时候一直叫龟梨小龟，不像现在见面了叫他龟梨君，幼年的龟梨和也还不像现在这样冰山似的，每天都喜欢和他黏在一起，他们只要在一起总有说不完的话，早起一起练功晚上一起睡觉。他还记得小龟的身上很好闻 小龟的笑容很甜，小龟的眼睛像星河一样。可是因为小龟和他分别拜入不同的师门俩人在一起的时间少了。小龟的师傅堂本君特别特别的严厉，小龟除了练功就是练功几乎除了睡觉吃饭就是练功根本没有和他独处的时间。他听说小龟因为白白瘦瘦老是被别的师兄弟笑话像女孩子，为了这个小龟经常和那些师兄弟打架，大家打不过他就慢慢排挤他，加上小龟非常努力学什么都很快又特别得师尊喜欢大家就更加嫉妒他了。再加上那些年因为自己经常跟着师傅泷泽君出去游历，和小龟之前的热络感也渐渐的淡了，每次回到门派只看到小龟都是一个人独来独往，就连和同一师门的几位师兄也不爱打交道。有几次自己任务回来特地去找小龟也被他师兄赤西拉去喝酒了。好几次都没有好好说上话。好几次他故意去找他，小龟看到他和赤西在一起不打招呼扭头就走了。他心里也有点怨念小龟这是讨厌我了吗？说实话这些年来不知道为什么只要想到小龟自己心里老是不痛快，这次任务要不是师尊喜多川指名要他俩一起出去，他是不想和他一起的，他们一路上也没什么话。他自己心里又觉得别扭又尴尬所以提出和小龟分头行动，要不是因为这个也许也不会着了淫妖的道！山下心里越想越郁闷懊悔，身体里面的热流又在经脉里面乱串，骨头里面像有虫子在噬咬般。闭上眼脑海里面浮现的就是小龟的脸，皙白的肌肤他乌黑蓬松的头发，他的嘴唇他的香气。。。  
渐渐的他感觉到自己的下体似乎有点难受身体也好热，实在是有点忍受不住这种痛苦呻吟了出来，这时候感觉有个冰凉的身体靠近了自己，出于本能他拽过这个身体让他更紧的贴近自己，这个身体传来淡淡的茉莉香味让自己的到了缓解。但是很快他感觉到自己下体的反映更难受了，所有的热流都往那处去了，又炙热又瘙痒的感觉他现在只想找到一个突破口。。。山下感到怀中人不在抗拒自己于是翻身把他压倒了身下，嘴唇敷了上去朦胧中他看到怀中人的眼泪，他用手抚摸着怀中人想要安慰他，小龟的嘴唇非常的柔软，忍不住拿起手指去触碰，“小龟你为什么躲着我，为什么每次来找你你都要走开，不是说好了要一起修炼以后一起去游历吗？为什么师尊派你这次和我一起行动你那么不情愿？”  
龟梨被他这一连串质问给问懵了，什么为什么明明是你每次来了都不理我啊？？？抱着他的人儿说着说着眼角湿润了起来，龟梨情不自禁的用指尖拂去了他的泪滴：“对不起，是我不好，我只是觉得你可能和别人一样厌烦我。你很久很久没有叫过我小龟了。。。唔。。。”   
炽热的吻封住了龟梨的嘴唇，山下君的吻就像他的刀法一样霸道又具有侵略性，用舌头撬开他的牙关扫过他口中每一个位置交缠吮吸着他的舌尖恨不得要将他连同灵魂一起吞下腹中。。。。  
“山下，唔。。。”龟梨和也想要制止他，然而山下智久的手早已在龟梨和也分神的时候把他的外衣褪去。他拉起龟梨和也的手将他引像自己的欲望凝结之处，被情欲吞噬的山下沙哑着说“小龟，帮帮我。。。”  
龟梨和也的脸瞬间红了，怎么帮？他想起以前和山下一起背着师傅们悄悄看过的小画本，脑海里迅速浮现那些画面。。。  
“啊哈。。。小龟我好难受，快要支撑不住了。。。啊。。。”龟梨握着他的炙热之物，山下的裘裤也已经被分泌出的爱液打湿了，龟梨手里只能笨拙的上下摇动让山下缓解一下。  
“小龟。。。哈啊啊。。。快一点”一边说着一边去拽下自己的裤子让龟梨的手完全包裹住自己的欲望之处不停的撸动着速度越来越快。。。。。。一直到白色的液体喷射在龟梨的脸上和脖颈处。  
“哈啊。。。额。。对不起。。。小龟我弄脏你的脸了。”说完山下亲了龟梨的脸庞，用自己的舌头替龟梨和也清洁了起来。就像平时龟梨和也的小兰一样舔着龟梨的脖颈处仿佛那是最甜美的蜜糖一般。龟梨已经被现在这个状况弄得整个人完全懵住了，他只是受师尊指名下山来做个任务啊！！！为什么会这样？？？为什么山下会这样对自己？虽然虽然自己心里对山下也有别的不可言明的一些情节在，可是。。。还没等龟梨和也反映过来山下已经忍耐不住了他粗鲁的撕开了龟梨君的衣物，用自己的舌尖挑逗着龟梨胸前的蓓蕾，另一只手用指尖去触碰着龟梨和也敏感的腰部，他能感受到龟梨和也因为紧张而绷紧的肌肉“放松，我不会弄疼你的，以前修炼的时候就觉得小龟的敏感点在腰部呢。”说完又继续用舌尖噬舔着龟梨君的耳廓，龟梨和也白皙的肌肤被情欲刺激的泛起了粉色，他知道自己拒绝不了山下，从第一眼遇见的时候就明白，自己根本抵抗不了山下对自己的任何请求。就像现在这样能和他变成最亲密的关系也算是了却了自己心头的那个少年时期无法言明的夙愿。明了自己的内心之后，龟梨也渐渐的放开了自己，既然无法自己无法抗拒山下君那就那就和他一起沉溺在这次抵死的缠绵之中吧。  
“嗯。。。唔，我的小龟也好敏感呢，这里也湿了呢”说着又抚弄着龟梨的勃起，手里的力道也加重了不断刺激揉弄着龟梨君的龟头和马眼处，“啊。。。啊啊啊。。。不要。。。”未经人事的龟梨根本承受不住这样的刺激忍不住呻吟了起来，这令山下更加的兴奋，想要更加去刺激龟梨和也。 龟梨只觉得下面一暖，山下已经用嘴含住了自己的勃起用舌头不停的搅动着。他只觉得自己大脑一片空白，凝结的欲望就倾泻而出。那种难以形容的高潮快感让他自己的身体控制不住的颤抖了起来。山下舔了舔自己的嘴唇抬起自己的桃花眼看着龟梨：“小龟的味道很好呢，要试试吗”说一只手抚住龟梨的后脑勺又覆上了龟梨的嘴唇。。。高潮退却后的龟梨和也被他的舌尖搅弄的又湿了起来。“我的小龟也很色啊。。。”山下在龟梨的耳边轻轻的呢喃着，又开始在他的颈项处留下了红痕迹，“我想要把小龟身上的敏感处都找出来呢。”一边说着一边揉捏着龟梨的白嫩细滑的臀肉。“这个微笑的魔鬼”龟梨内心吐槽着，明明长了一副人畜无害的善良样子为什么那么坏！太可恶了！什么淫毒不淫毒的这人一定是装疯卖傻！想到这里有点生气的推了山下，山下感觉到龟梨眼神中的不善于是说道：“小龟，唔。。。你看看我。。。我的毒还没有解呢。唔。。。这里又难受起来了。”一边说着一边又拉着龟梨的手去摸自己的勃起处。“你摸摸看，好烫啊，小龟我想。。。。那里。。。可以吗？”虽然是在询问但是行动却根本没有征得对方同意，手早就已经揉捏起龟梨的臀肉来。“小龟，唔。。。你后面好紧呢。”山下一边亲吻着龟梨的耳后敏感处自己的手指已经深入龟梨身后的蜜穴之中，内部的嫩肉包裹着他的手指那种紧致的感觉让他加快了扩张的速度，另一个手指不停拨动着龟梨胸前的豆乳，试图让龟梨分心，山下的手指慢慢抽动搅弄着穴口慢慢一根手指变成了两根。。。三根。。。是时候了！山下取出藏在芥子里面的油膏涂在穴口处，加上山下勃起处分泌出透明的爱液帮助着主人顺利的进入了龟梨的身体。“啊。。。山下！”龟梨和也沉溺在快感中忽然被进入身体仿佛撕裂般的疼痛。“啊。。。小龟放松。很快就舒服了。”山下进入的一瞬间也被龟梨的紧致挤压的生疼，一边抚慰亲吻着身下的人儿，一边缓缓的摇动胯部，让自己冷静一下以免这销魂的紧致让自己发狂弄伤龟梨。“小龟，放松一点，唔。。。你快夹断我了。。。”山下浓重的鼻音在龟梨耳边响起，心下不由得一软；果然对他是没有一点办法的啊。。。于是只得任由山下操纵着自己的身体。慢慢的自己身体也滚烫了起来，他能感受到在自己身体里摇动的山下，没有想到自己曾经对他的遐思今天竟然成真，少年时期俩人同卧一榻的情景又在脑海中浮起，那时候经常趁着山下熟睡时偷看他的睡颜。。。  
在山下的爱抚操纵下自己的身体也变的好奇怪后穴渐渐的从疼痛变得瘙痒起来，对山下的每一次撞击都变得更加的期待和迎合，甚至连腰都慢慢的弓起翘高自己的臀部让自己和山下贴合撞击的更加激烈。山下也感受到了龟梨的迎合动作也更加快了起来春袋和腹部撞击着白嫩的臀部声音淫靡又销魂，想到平日里老是冷着一张冰山脸对着自己的龟梨君现在那淫荡渴求的样子，山下有点控制不住了停了下来那包裹的紧致让自己恨不得永远都在里面。怪不得会有人双修！！那是多么快乐的事情！！尤其是对着自己喜欢的人，实在是有点控制不住了，他弯腰用舌尖舔弄着龟梨的背脊，敏感带的双重刺激让龟梨又颤抖了起来。龟梨想要这一刻再久一些，不想他们那么快就分开。他转头回吻着山下，吻技青涩却又认真。用自己的吻回应着山下仿佛在诉说着自己这些年来对山下那些无法道明的情愫。这仿佛不真实的情景与幸福让他眼角渐渐的湿润了起来。龟梨的深吻让山下的欲望之处更加的粗胀了起来，胯部更加激烈的撞击，一只手也包裹住了龟梨的勃起处上下撸动着。体内山下的粗壮滚烫的感觉让龟梨感觉自己的身体都快要融化了，他甚至想要山下也融化在自己的身体里面，俩人永远都不要分开。“啊。。。山下君请不要再离开。。我了。。。啊。。。。。。”龟梨的呻吟和告白让山下的快感达到了巅峰，俩人几乎同时颤抖着将滚烫的欲望之液喷射而出，山下感觉自己的幸福感和快感交织着他。本他只是觉得自己这次是借着淫毒装疯卖傻的强迫了龟梨，他这些年对龟梨的念想只是单方面的，没有想到自己的小龟对自己也是有情的。他从龟梨的吻里面明白了自己这些年来不是单相思绝对不是的为什么自己那么傻要错过那么多时间？想到这里自己又激动又懊悔。  
“对不起，小龟，其实我一直喜欢你。”  
“我也是。。。”

现在真不知道是不是要谢谢那个该死的淫妖了！！！

END


End file.
